This invention relates to an apparatus for coupling pipe ends together, with the male spigot end of one pipe being inserted into the female bell housing end of another pipe. It particularly concerns a split ring for engaging under a lip or flange of the bell housing, and clamps for engaging the bell housing and locking the ring in an expanded state.
It is known to assemble a distancing device or spacer comprised of a screw with threaded shafts having reversed pitches, the distal ends of which are supported on support plates provided at the opposite ends of a bearing ring and whose proximal ends cooperate with the internal screw threads having reversed pitch of a central adjustment screw, i.e. similar to a turnbuckle arrangement.
This type of distancing device is generally satisfactory, but the force which the separation screw can generate is relatively limited, and the screw is under constant stress. Consequently, it is not assured that the entire periphery of the bearing ring is completely and firmly applied against the internal surface of the bell housing.